


A Trio of Tinkerers

by suitX6



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, I use the dubbed spellings for names cuz it's easier, I'm new to this so forgive me if the tags miss something, M/M, Other characters who are just cameos, Rated Mature for Miu being Miu, there's no smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitX6/pseuds/suitX6
Summary: Kazuichi Soda enlists the help of Chihiro Fujisaki and Miu Iruma for a special project: building an AI-based supercar. What could possibly go wrong?





	A Trio of Tinkerers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first post on this site, but this isn't the first fic that I've done. I'm actually transferring these over to AO3 from another app. So I hope you guys enjoy!

Chihiro Fujisaki was sitting by a fountain in front of the illustrious Hope’s Peak Academy, eating a bowl of Teruteru Hanamura’s famed ramen. The young boy looked up at the school. He was an Ultimate, much like the other students in the Main Course. Specifically, he was the Ultimate Programmer, known for creating ingenious codes. Chihiro’s crowning achievement, though, is an AI known as Alter Ego. This AI is made to replicate human emotions and thoughts, so much so that those who have seen it express concern that it can soon replace humans entirely. As a result of this, Chihiro has received unwanted attention from multiple sources. Yet, the boy was determined to use this AI for the better! Or girl, as his fellow students see him. Despite his appearance, his classmates show him a considerable amount of respect for his work. Some of the Main Course students even refer to him as a genius. One of these students was Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Mechanic. Chihiro noticed the shark-toothed mechanic approaching him with a wide grin on his face. He must have an idea for something...this was the only thought in Chihiro’s head as Kazuichi sat down next to him.

“Hey there! You’re Chihiro Fujisaki, right?” The programmer tried his best not to be intimidated by the man’s sharp teeth or piercing eyes. After all, Kazuichi was known for actually being more of a coward then his appearance may suggest. Gulping, he nodded his head yes. “Y-yeah, that’s me…” “Well, nice to meetcha! Formally, at least. Name’s Kazuichi Soda!” Holding his hand out, Chihiro gladly accepted the handshake. He lost most of the nervousness that originally bubbled to the surface. Kazuichi isn’t that bad of a guy; he’s just a bit more...eccentric than most. So, Chihiro tried to put his best foot forward. “N-nice to officially meet you, Kazuichi! ...so why were you looking for me, exactly?” “Well, I was hoping you’d ask that! See, I’m working on a little side project away from the main studies. Real secret stuff. And I was hoooping...you could help me out?” Chihiro titled his head. “Why would the Ultimate Mechanic need my help?” Kazuichi’s grin subsided a bit as he leaned closer to Chihiro. “Well, I can’t tell you all the details here...but it’s super important! C’mon, little lady, whaddya say? Wanna join Team Soda to help change the world?”

Chihiro put his hand to his chin and sat there for a moment, in thought. It was odd that Kazuichi was being so secretive of this side project. Why was he going to such great lengths in order to hide it? And yet, the young boy didn’t want to assume the worst in him. After all, Kazuichi didn’t seem like the type that would be up to something mischievous. Besides, it made Chihiro all the more confident that someone came to him for help! So, he turned back to Kazuichi and nodded his head in agreement. “O-ok, I’ll do it. But only if we change the team name!” Kazuichi seemed disappointed that the programmer didn’t like the name, but he tried to not let that hamper his excitement. With his tongue slightly stuck out and his fists pumped in the air, Kazuichi let out a shrill but genuinely happy, “Alriiiiiight!” before turning to face Chihiro again. “You’re definitely not gonna regret this, Fujisaki! Now then, before we get started, there’s somebody else we gotta get else on our side…no time to waste! Let’s go!” Before Chihiro could ask who exactly Kazuichi was referring to, he was being dragged away by the mechanic toward the dorms.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

He heard the rumors about her. Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor. Most of the things Chihiro heard were nasty things about her being a kinky asshole with abandonment issues, so it was odd that Kazuichi wanted her help, out of all people. Yet, Chihiro didn’t want to believe the slander. Surely, Miu isn’t as bad as people make her out to be...right? “Fujisaaakiiiii? You listening?” Chihiro snapped back to attention as he looked up at Kazuichi’s concerned face. He was kinda surprised that the loud mechanical noises and banging coming from Miu’s lab didn’t snap him out of it sooner. Chihiro got kinda flustered and bowed in front of Kazuichi. “I-I’m sorry! I-I seemed to have spaced out...what were you saying?” “Jeez, at least try and pay attention, would ya? I just said to let me do the talking with her. She’s an...interesting one, to say the least.” Chihiro just nodded in response. It was probably best to let Kazuichi handle it anyways. So the programmer stood close to him as he buzzed the door to Miu’s lab.

The loud noises from inside suddenly ceased. The sound of heavy footsteps replaced them as she approached the door. “About damn time you showed up, Keebo! How much fuckin’ longer were you planning on keeping me waiting?!” The door violently swung open, and the two boys were greeted by Miu’s scowling face. “Huh? Well well, if it isn’t the barracuda and the code gremlin. Whaddya want?” “U-u-u-ummmm…” Kazuichi knew exactly what he wanted to say, but couldn’t help himself from staring down at Miu’s...assets. He knew that he only had eyes for Miss Sonia, but even then...they were right there. Of course he had to stare! At least, that’s the justification that was in his mind. It took Chihiro shaking his body to break his trance. “K-Kazuichi...focus!” Eventually, Kazuichi regained his composure and shook it off. “Right! Um, Miu...I have a proposition for you. Me and Chihiro are working on a little project and we’re recruiting people to help-” “Lemme stop ya right there, highlighter. I’ll admit, you got a lotta balls asking me to help YOU out. But do you really think I’d waste my precious time on you plebs? The world needs my genius, and I ain’t about to waste it on trashy virgins like yourselves! So get the hell outta my sight!”

Chihiro gulped and looked at the inventor in fear. How was she able to casually insult people like this? Without any consideration of their feelings? The barrage obviously took its toll on Kazuichi, who looked at Miu teary-eyed. And then...he fell to his knees, grovelling in front of the two and showing no shame in doing so. “Pleaaase, Miu! Me and Fujisaki can’t do this alone! This is really important to me and I wanna get it done! So please please pleeeease help us!” Chihiro was taken aback by Kazuichi’s sudden display. He’s really desperate to see this project through to the end, huh? And yet, he wasn’t nearly as shocked as Miu, who looked at the mechanic with a combination of confusion, disgust and embarrassment. “Ok, ok! Holy shit, fine...I’ll do it, ok? J-just get off the floor...you’re acting really weird…” Kazuichi sniffled a bit, but that hopelessness was quickly replaced with excitement as he dashed into Miu’s lab. “Alriiiiiight! Then let’s get started!” “Oh, suuuuure, Soda! Go right fuckin’ ahead! I’ll totally let you into my lab! Fuckin’ jackass…” Miu’s haughty personality quickly returned as she turned to Chihiro. “Yo, munchkin. You coming or what?” With a gulp and a quick nod of his head, Chihiro made his way into the lab.

Kazuichi wasted no time clearing off whatever cluttered mess was on Miu’s work station. An array of half-made inventions, scrap metal and tools tumbled onto the floor as the mechanic made space for a massive blueprint. Miu was understandably not so pleased with this. “Hey, watch it! Those inventions are worth more than your life, dipshit!” Chihiro just sat down on a bench near said work station and watched Kazuichi unfold the blueprint. “Ok, guys! Behold! This is the beginning of a new future…” As Kazuichi rubbed his hands together, Chihiro and Miu looked down at the blueprint. And what they saw was… “A fuckin’ car? Are you serious?” While the inventor’s claim was brash, Chihiro was just as confused. The plan detailed a supercar with a built-in AI system that could perform multiple tasks simultaneously while the user was driving. A literal smart car, if you will. “K-Kazuichi...if you don’t mind me asking, what made you want to make this? It seems very...sci-fi.” 

Kazuichi was not happy at seeing the doubt on his colleagues’ faces, and make sure to point out his frustration. “Come on, guys! I know it seems crazy, but think about it! A muscle car with the built-in capabilities of a computer...not only will this increase a person’s efficiency, but I specifically designed this baby to be fuel-efficient and a beauty to look at. This is our ticket to a bright future, and we gotta take it!” Chihiro and Miu took time to look at the blueprint in silence. Both had their reasons for wanting to participate in Kazuichi’s somewhat-crazed plan. Chihiro knew that he finally had a chance to show off Alter Ego’s capabilities to the public with this; to show them that it isn’t some soulless AI! On the other hand, Miu was thinking all kinds of ways to soup up this car with her inventions...and so, the both of them came to an agreement. “I-it sound fun...alright, I’ll help the best I can!” “Fuck it, why not? A gorgeous girl genius like me should entertain the ideas of the masses once in a while. Let’s do this shit!” Kazuichi gave a toothy grin as he looked at the two with determination in his eyes. “So it’s a go? Hell yes!” He then pulled the two “girls” close, revelling in the sense of camaraderie that he formed with them. “Team Soda, for the win!” “I-I told you to change the name!” “Y-yeah..and get offa me, you thirsty-ass virgin!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It was homeroom for Class 78 of Hope’s Peak’s Main Course. The teacher left to attend to some business, leaving the 16 Ultimates to relax and do whatever. Chihiro was passed out on his desk, resting his head on a laptop. He spent all night perfecting the Alter Ego AI he wanted to implement for the project, which left him very little time to sleep. This was evident to all of the students in Class 78, but most of all to Mondo Owada, who was sat next to the programmer. Since they arrived at the school, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader and him have grown surprisingly close as friends. At first, he thought that Mondo was an unstable, foul-mouthed jerk, similar to people like Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Miu. However, he eventually revealed his true colors to Chihiro, making them good friends. Since then, they’ve been inseparable besides Kiyotaka Ishimaru, a modern day version of the Three Musketeers. So it was obvious to the biker that Chihiro had been up all night.

“Fujisaki? C’mon, lady, wake the hell up…” Mondo’s voice was light and airy as Chihiro’s eyes fluttered open. A puddle of spit was left on top of the laptop as he looked around the classroom, rubbing his eyes and wiping the drool off. “Mmm...what?” “Man, Fujisaki, you were out like a light. What the fuck has you out of it like this?” Chihiro shook his head in an attempt to wake up fully. And it slightly worked, although it made him a bit light-headed. “I-I’m sorry if I worried you...I pulled an all-nighter...making a program for something.” With yawns between each of his sentence fragments, Chihiro nearly passed out again. It took Mondo snapping his fingers in front of the programmer’s face to prevent him from doing so. “C’mon, dammit, stay with me. So you’re making a program, huh? That’s typical of ya. But what the hell for?” Now wide awake, Chihiro gave a little giggle and looked at Mondo playfully. “It’s a surprise! But don’t worry. When it’s done, I’ll make sure that you’re the first to know!” The biker gave a growl as he looked away from Chihiro, folding his arms and pouting. It was obvious he was just joking around, though. “No fair, man. You know I hate it when you keep shit from me!” This caused Chihiro to giggle even more. It was nice to enjoy time away from this project, even if it was just for a little…

However, the bliss was short-lived, as a voice from Chihiro’s backpack dominated the conversation. “Yo, code gremlin! You there?” “Huh? The hell was that?” Mondo turned to face his friend, and Chihiro pulled his backpack up to him to reveal the source of the noise. Since their meeting yesterday, Kazuichi gave Chihiro and Miu walkie-talkies to use for communication purposes. That way, they could all meet at a moment’s notice. And it was obvious that Miu had already begun abusing that privilege. With a defeated look on his face, Chihiro grabbed the walkie and began to speak into it. “I-I told you not to call me that…” “Yeah, well too fuckin’ bad! When you’re working with me, I get the right to call you whatever the hell I want! Unless you wanna beg for me so I can consider a name change, that is…” Mondo growled in his seat. He didn’t know who the hell was talking to Chihiro like that, but he wasn’t gonna let them get away with it! So, he immediately snatched the walkie from Chihiro and gave Miu the scolding of a lifetime. “Hey, now listen here, you fuckin’ bitch! I don’t know what you think gives you the right to talk to my friend like that, but Chihiro is TEN TIMES the person that you’ll ever be! So learn some fuckin’ respect, dipshit! Unless you want me to come over there and beat it into you…” The voice on the other side of the walkie let out a shrill “Heee!” as he finished his rant.

Chihiro wasn’t sure how to react to Mondo’s sudden act of defense. He was glad someone was sticking up for him, but not like this! And yet, Chihiro wasn’t the only one who noticed this ordeal. Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, did not approve of Mondo’s sudden tangent and glared at him. “Would you please refrain from sullying the air with your vulgar words? Some of us here would rather not have to deal with the struggles of the common folk…” “SHUT THE FUCK UP TOGAMI, I’M BUSY!” Despite his yelling, Mondo noticed that the voice on the walkie was breathing heavily. Almost sounded like they were...panting...and before the two could question it, they spoke. “Bitch...dipshit… Th-that didn’t feel too bad...say it again. Please…” Chihiro and Mondo both looked at each other with concern and confusion on their faces. Mondo regrettably continued. “Why the hell are you into this shit? You’re more of a psycho bitch then I thought…” “Yes, that’s the good stuff! C’mon, one more! Hit me!” Chihiro gulped as sweat formed on his forehead. “Mondo, maybe it’s time you cut it out…” “Fujisaki, who the fuck is this? They sound like some kind of freaky bimbo-”

As soon as the words “freaky bimbo” left his lips, the walkie-talkie let out an ungodly moan that filled the classroom. It almost sounded orgasmic...needless to say, everyone heard it. The first to react was Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. “What in Beerus’ sweet name was thaaaat?! It sounded like someone blaring hentai at full volume without headphones!” Next to react with Kiyotaka, the Ultimate Moral Compass. “I agree! Such vulgar noises are unwelcome in a school environment! We must locate the source immediately so we may focus on our studies!” Even Sakura Ogami, who was normally silent and steadfast, couldn’t stop herself from reacting. “That noise...such a strange sound, and yet we don’t know where it came from. How mysterious…” While the other 14 Ultimates students began discussing and reacting about the noise, Mondo and Chihiro looked at each other with beet-red faces. And yet, the voice on the walkie-AKA Miu- continued on. “Oh man...that was so worth it...I almost forgot what the hell I needed to do here. Good thing I’m a fuckin’ genius with the memory of an elephant! Fujisaki, Soda wants us to meet at his lab after school to work on the car. Don’t be late!” Chihiro whimpered a meek “Understood” and turned off the walkie. He looked at Mondo, who was still attempting to process all this. “I-I’m so sorry Owada! I can expl-” “Yeah, you know what? I don’t wanna fuckin’ know…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“So you’ve finally showed up. Thanks for wasting precious seconds of my damn time, Fujisaki! I coulda been whipping up thousands of new inventions right now instead of waiting for your slow ass!” The piercing words of Miu’s insults and complaints filled the air inside Kazuichi’s lab as Chihiro walked inside, setting the laptop down on a nearby workbench. “S-sorry...I got held up with stuff…” “Held up with stuff? You’re gonna hafta come up with a better excuse than that to fool this golden brain!” Chihiro sighed and looked at the inventor, slightly teary-eyed. It seemed like she hit a nerve, and Miu noticed this. “W-what? Don’t go all mopey and sad on me now...I-I was just joking…” Chihiro wiped his tears off and decided to change the topic before things got more awkward. “I finished the AI program. It took me a while, but I think I have it perfected.” “Really? Then don’t keep me waiting any longer! Lemme see it!” Despite the impatience in her voice, Miu also sounded genuinely curious about what the programmer whipped up. This caused Chihiro to perk up a bit, a small smile forming in the corners of his mouth. So, with the inventor’s hand on his shoulder, he opened the laptop and clicked a car icon with a globe above it that said, “MKCAlterEgo.exe”.

Lines of code appeared on a text window on the laptop. The codes quickly dominated the screen, and eventually the screen went black. Miu threw her hands up in the air in disbelief. “What the hell? That’s it?! It doesn’t even work! God, this reminds me of the time I bought that vibrator online-” And, as if on cue, a piercing voice interrupted Miu’s sudden tangent. “Oh, for the love of Christ, will you shut your damn mouth you vulgar monstrosity?” Chihiro and Miu both looked at the laptop with looks of utter shock. The display on the screen showed...a British man? He was wearing a full-on tuxedo, which was odd considering he could only be seen from the shoulder up. He had a handlebar mustache and a bowler hat on, and his skin was a pasty white. He scoffed and looked at the two. “Thank you...it’s like you two grew up in a bloody barnyard. How are you going to find yourself a proper gentleman if you can’t even remember basic manners?” 

Miu couldn’t believe what she was seeing. A computer program was scolding her for her manners...she looked at Chihiro with a flustered blush dominating her face. “W-why the hell is it talking like that...actually, why the hell is it British?!” Chihiro shrugged with the same amount of surprise, turning back to the computer screen. “I was pretty tired last night when finishing it up, and I just so happened to be watching British TV shows while I worked...but I don’t remember actually making it British! I swear!” “Well, obviously you did! This is a whole new level of bullshit! Although...that accent is kinda hot…” “Um, what are you guys doing?” Before Miu could make any moves on the computer, Kazuichi entered the lab with a toolbox in hand. The AI obviously had a thing or two to say about him… “Oh sweet Lord, now what? I don’t know what’s worse about this bloke: the hair or the teeth. It’s like the shark from Jaws and a man with a pink highlighter had an abomination of a love child-” Before the AI could make anymore snarky comments, Chihiro slammed the laptop shut with a scarlet red face. “I-I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t think it would talk to you like that…” “It’s fine, I guess. It’s just a computer program, so I’m not COMPLETELY offended…” Kazuichi sighed and put his toolbox onto the table, his excited expression quickly returning when he remembered what, in fact, they were supposed to be doing. “That’s right! C’mon you guys, there something I gotta show ya!”

Before either could argue, Kazuichi had grabbed them and dragged the two outside his lab, to reveal something resembling a 1969 Ford Mustang sitting on a grass field near the lab. Chihiro was slightly impressed, although concerned about the design. “Kazuichi, why did you choose this car specifically? I-I’m sorry if it sounds like I’m complaining, but I’m just curious is all…” Kazuichi gave a slightly nervous chuckle in response as he put his hand behind his head. “Well, that’s the thing...see, the guy I got this car from never told me WHAT kinda car I was getting. He just said he’d hook me up...heh heh…” “So you didn’t even know what damn car we were gonna work with for this?! What kinda dumbass are you?!” Miu’s outburst caused tensions to rise as Kazuichi approached the inventor. “Hey! It doesn’t matter what kind of car we gotta work with! Plus, this thing purrs like a kitten, so we don’t gotta worry about it. Trust me, I’d know if the car we got is a bust or not.” Chihiro looked at the car again, trying to see the positives about it. Yeah, it’s an unconventional choice for a project such as this. But it goes to show that if these three can make this car into something special, then what’s to stop the rest of the world from trying?

“You know what, guys? This is ok. I...I think we can work with this. I mean, we’re all Ultimates here. How hard can it be?” Chihiro tried to sound as optimistic and upbeat as possible, even though he had his doubts. This didn’t stop Kazuichi from agreeing with him, though. “See?! That! That kind of attitude is why I like you, Fujisaki! We can do this if we just keep our heads on straight and buckle down. We’re gonna change the world with this bad boy!” Chihiro nodded, and then turned toward Miu in anticipation for her response. “...I’d MUCH rather be working on my ingenious ideas than this piece of shit, but a girl’s gotta change it up every now and then, right? So let’s see if working on this gives my golden brain any new ideas…” “Alriiiiight! If Miss Sonia could see me now...ok, no more wasting time! We got a lot of work to do, and not a lot of time to do it. Let’s show the world how creative a team of Ultimates can get!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Classes. Lunch. PE. More classes. Day finished. Normally, this would be the daily routine for Chihiro, Kazuichi and Miu, but with this project, they agreed to surrender their time a bit after school to work on the car. Kazuichi was left in charge of the engine and main body of the car, Chihiro was left to design the AI of the car and tweak it to fit the necessary protocols, and Miu was left to help with the body as well as add a few extra details. The work was tedious and tiring, and there were moments where everyone was at their wit’s end, but the trio stood united through it all. And after two weeks of work, the design was complete. The three stood there viewing their completed product, reveling in the feeling that THEY made this. Of course, the car doesn’t look too terribly different from its original design. They simply painted the car black and white to coordinate with the Hope’s Peak Academy’s colors and changed the interior design to feel more...comfortable. The real differences came from under the hood. Under the supervision of Kazuichi, an engine was created that maximizes both fuel efficiency and horsepower. There was also room made in the front for a small computer system to house the new Alter Ego system Chihiro made. Other than that, the car was simply redesigned to ensure the ideal experience for a driver.

Miu couldn’t help herself from letting out a hearty cackle, staring at the finished product with a glint of pride in her eyes “I gotta admit, this doesn’t look half fuckin’ bad! Of course, you did have THE Miu Iruma helping you, so the outcome was pretty damn obvious!” Chihiro was positively beaming, his face a combination of excitement and hope. “I can’t wait to see what the administrators think about this. I’m really proud of our work!” The only one who had a different expression than the others was Kazuichi, who stared silently at the car, looking teary-eyed in the process. Chihiro tugged at the sleeve of his jumpsuit to try and snap him out of it. “K-Kazuichi? What’s the matter? Aren’t you happy?” The tears in his eyes continue to well up and stream down his face as he spoke. “Of course I’m happy...we spent so long on this...and now that it’s finally done...how can I NOT feel happy?!” With him barely being able to choke those last words out, Kazuichi fell to his knees and started bawling his eyes out. Of course they were tears of joy, but that gave plenty of ammo for Miu to work with. “Wow, getting emotional over a car? I thought you would be jacking it to this beauty instead of fuckin’ crying like a pussy!” “Miu...I think we should let him have this…” Chihiro patted Kazuichi on the back in an attempt to soothe him. Yet, he himself chose to stop the waterworks as he wiped his eyes, sniffling in the process.

“No...no she’s right. I shouldn’t be crying over this. And we shouldn’t just be standing here doing nothing. We gotta celebrate all the hard work we did to make it this far!” Kazuichi’s statement seemed to please Miu, who let out an uncharacteristic giggle in response. “Now you’re speaking my language, greasemonkey! This calls for a celebratory meal! I’ll get Hanamura to cook us something up. After all, I got that pervy little meatball wrapped around my finger thanks to my smokin’ body…” Miu moved her hand up and down her body to emphasize this point further. And, while Chihiro and Kazuichi would normally try and refute this claim, she made a valid point. They were both too hungry to really care! In fact, none of the three haven’t had a decent meal since they started the project. So, an event like this is just what they all needed to raise the morale. “Th-then it’s decided. Let’s go!” Kazuichi eagerly nodded in agreement. “Yep yep. I’m starved. Onwards, friends!”

So, the three tinkerers made their way to the dining hall, chatting it up all the way there and even while they ate. It was the first time in a while that they could relax and enjoy themselves. Three completely different personalities, bonding over a common goal...while that may seem cliche, that was the truth of this situation. The road was long and hard, but they accepted the pride and joy that they earned from this situation. Yet, this feeling of bliss would not last long. When they were walking over to the dining hall, a certain purple-haired mischief-maker by the name of Kokichi Oma revealed himself from a nearby bush. He turned his head toward the car with a devilish grin on his face. “Nee-heehee...so this is what the idiotic cum dumpster was up to after hours. Gotta admit, it really puts the SUPER in supercar! Though, I think it could be spiced up a bit. Y’know, to make it really worthy of the title ‘supercar.’ Man, this’ll totally make things more interesting!” So, with that threatening sentiment hanging in the air, Kokichi got to work adding his own “special feature” to the trio’s side project.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The crisp air blew through the campus of the academy as a group of administrators looked at the three in anticipation of what brought them to the school on a weekend. Normally, they would immediately dismiss the thought of personally seeing an exhibition of a student group’s side project. However, they knew that this group of students was a particular bunch. The Ultimate Programmer, Mechanic and Inventor coming together to display their work...the very thought intrigued the board. So, they decided to make the time to entertain the student’s request. Leading the group of administrators was a new addition to the Hope’s Peak staff: Hideyo Watanabe. He looked at the three with mixed feelings about what this could possibly result in. Yet, he wouldn’t learn anything just standing there, trying to look high and mighty. So, he stepped toward the group to inform them of their situation.

“Chihiro Fujisaki, Kazuichi Soda and Miu Iruma. First of all, I would like to inform you that we would normally immediately deny any request for us to personally view this exhibition. However, you three intrigued us for your adamant cooperation in making this. So consider this a sign of trust.” Kazuichi nodded his head rapidly and looked extremely grateful as he bowed before Hideyo. “Thank you sir! Trust me, we will not disappoint!” After his thanks, Hideyo held up a hand to indicate that he would like no further talking. “Secondly, we are well aware of the benefits this project could have on both Hope’s Peak and the economy as well. So, if we are impressed by what we see, then we may very well put you three on a recommended list for future job applications. You do understand what is at risk here, correct?” The three just silently nodded their heads in agreement. Why the hell would they agree to this project if they didn’t understand the risks? So, they were determined to see this through to the end. No matter what.

“Good. Well then, let’s not keep the board waiting any longer, shall we?” Hideyo went back to the group of administrators and awaited for the three to begin the exhibition. “Alright guys. Team huddle.” At Kazuichi’s signal, Chihiro and Miu gathered around him as he explained to them the plan in a rushed whisper. The three nodded their heads in understanding and turned to face the board. Chihiro walked up to Hideyo and presented him with a walkie-talkie. The man took it, unaware and confused about what it could be for. Chihiro then returned to the others, and Kazuichi cleared his throat. “Ahem...esteemed board members. And Mr. Watanabe...my name's Kazuichi Soda. These are my dear friends and partners in this project, Chihiro Fujisaki and Miu Iruma.” At the mention of their names, the two gave a little wave toward the board members. Kazuichi then continued. “And today, we are here to present to you the next step to automotive transport!”

At the snap of his fingers, the two stepped back toward a tarp that had been lying behind them. They grabbed the tarp and pulled it off, revealing the car they had worked so hard on. Some of the board members began whispering to each other with mixed reactions to the unveiling. Hideyo, though, remained unwavering, desperate to see where this was leading. Slightly nervous at the lack of excitement in the air, Kazuichi gulped and continued his speech. “This vehicle you see before was designed with three core principles in mind: efficiency, comfort, and effectiveness. We have made this car so that it properly balances fuel usage with horsepower that can rival that of any other supercar on the market. To top it off, we have integrated an ingenious artificial intelligence program that will put all other programs like it to shame. And to prove these principles to you…” Chihiro then revealed a walkie-talkie he had hidden behind his back and quietly whispered into it. “You’re up...bro…”

The group of board members then split down the middle as Mondo walked between them, jangling a set of car keys in his hands. It was hard for Chihiro to convince him to participate in the demonstration, since he has mostly only ever driven bikes and not cars. However, when he was reminded of his friendship with the young programmer, he couldn’t refuse. So, he begrudgingly accepted to be the test driver of the car. He then gave each of the members of Kazuichi’s team handshakes...except for Miu, who he just glared at, before entering the vehicle. “Alright, Fujisaki. Let’s hear this motherfucker in action…” Looking at the keys in his hand, Mondo swiftly inserted them into the ignition and started the car. It roared to life, shocking the board members a bit. Yet, the shock led to a small wave of applause. Hideyo looked at the three and gave them an approving nod.

Miu then revealed a laptop she was holding and strutted up to the board with it. The monitor displayed a camera view of inside the car, with Mondo viewing the interior. Making her way back to the group, Kazuichi cleared his throat again to get the board’s attention. “First, we will display the AI program we have implemented into the car’s design, known simply as Alter Ego.” Chihiro handed Kazuichi the walkie and he spoke into it. “Mondo, please touch the touchscreen you see under the radio.” “Roger, chief.” The monitor showed the biker doing as he was told, and the touchscreen displayed a face in all green. Even though the face was unfamiliar to most of the board as well as to Kazuichi and Miu, Chihiro easily recognized the face as Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student of Class 78. Since Chihiro didn’t know what to replace the British man with at first, he just chose a random student in his class to fill its place. Which just so happened to be Makoto…

The face greeted Mondo with a smile, who was slightly freaked out that one of his classmates was suddenly displayed in front of him as nothing more than a program. Yet, he tried not to let that show… “Welcome, Mondo Owada! Tell me, what are we planning on doing today?” Mondo gulped, unsure of how best to respond to the figure. He knew the board as well as his fellow students were watching him, so he couldn’t just sit there like an idiot… “Uuuh, ok...Alter Ego, what burger joints are near me at the moment?” Makoto’s face disappeared on the screen, and a holographic map was quickly replaced it. A variety of little pins were seen on the map, each pointing to different burger places in the area. “I’ve found 25 restaurants similar to your request in the area. Would you like me to begin satellite mapping to one of these locations?” Satellite mapping...holograms...all these fancy words and such were enough to impress the board members, who gave another round of applause.

The team looked at each other, beaming over the praise they were receiving. But, they knew they’ve only showed off the first half of their work. Kazuichi, with a grin on his face, turned back toward the board. “And now, for the main event!” He then revealed the walkie once more and spoke into it. “Mondo, let’s show our friends here what’s hiding under the hood of this…” “I was waitin’ for ya to say that!” Mondo tapped the touchscreen again, turning off the program and gripped his hands on the wheel tightly. He revved the engine again so everyone could hear the growling of the car. Wasting no more time, he put the thing into drive and took off, the screeching of tires evident as everyone there watched the car shoot down the road. Mondo definitely put on a show with the car, giving the board something truly worthy to see as he performed a number of maneuvers with ease. His loud whooping could even be heard through the closed doors as he drove past them all, multiple times.

Excited chattering took over the board members. Miu looked at her two teammates with a victorious smirk on her face and excitedly began whispering to them. “Man, that biker knows how to put on a fuckin’ show! Those eggheads over there are eatin’ it up!” Chihiro nodded in response. “I-I think they really like it guys!” Kazuichi looked up at the board members, who were all enthralled by Mondo’s escapades, and then looked back. “You’re totally right. This is it! Our ticket into the good life!” The walkies from both the board and the car team began going off as Mondo spoke into his. “Man, what a rush! This is awesome! Yo, guys, what’s this button next to the gear shift do?”  
Chihiro looked at the others with concern and fear mixing on his face. “Um, guys, did we ever add that into the car?” Kazuichi shook his head no, giving off that same level of nervousness. “I woulda remembered putting something like that there…” Miu’s body began trembling and sweat started drenching her face. “Th-then if it wasn’t us, then who the hell did it?!” Their questions were answered when a small figure popped out of another nearby bush. The figure had an innocent look on their face as they let out a little cackle. “Iiiiiit’s showtime!” The three looked at the figure in horror, but Miu’s was amplified tenfold as she instantly recognized it as Kokichi. She snatched the walkie from Chihiro and spoke into it quickly. “MONDO DON’T PRESS THAT FUCKIN’ BUTTON-” “Um, I may have already pressed it…” The three shared the same thoughts as they yelled one phrase into the walkie. One phrase that dominated their minds. “You WHAT?!”

It was at this moment that the trunk of the car suddenly opened, revealing something resembling a jet engine pop out of it. Kokichi then pressed a button he held in his hand, and the jet engine roared to life. It sent the car rocketing around the road, literally gluing poor Mondo to his seat as he sat back and watched in horror. “Hooooooolly shiiiiiiiiit-” The car continued to scream around the road, completely out of control. It wasn’t until it crashed into a nearby tree that the jet engine ceased all activity. The car was completely wrecked; the front hood was decimated, and it was lifted slightly upwards from the impact. A tire could be seen rolling away from the wreck site and toward the board members. Hideyo’s mouth hung open, completely speechless, as he looked at the disaster that unfolded before them all. And just when they all lost hope, a hand was seen reaching out of the wreckage that could have only belonged to Mondo.

Chihiro, Kazuichi and Miu all let out simultaneous sighs of relief, but that was quickly removed when they heard mad laughter coming from behind them. They turned to face the source of the laughter, which came from none other than Kokichi. He was literally holding his sides from laughing as he rolled on the ground, tears streaming down his face. “Oh maaaan! That was so hilarious! Did you see the corn-hair guy go?! He was like, ‘Woaaaaah!’ and the car was like, ‘Screeeeee!’ and then he hit the tree like, ‘WHAM!’ It was so great!” Miu stomped toward the laughing child, her eyes filled with malice as she slammed her boot next to him. “You miserable fucking stillbirth! It was you who messed with the car, wasn’t it?! I swear to god, gimme that remote before I shove it up your goddamn-” “MS. IRUMA.” Hideyo’s voice boomed out toward Miu, which instantly sent her reeling back in fear. She quickly ran toward Chihiro and Kazuichi, trembling slightly. “Thank you. Now then...Mr. Oma.” The administrator turned toward Kokichi, who still couldn’t stop himself from laughing hysterically.

Hideyo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. “Will someone transport Mr. Oma to the headmaster’s office, please?” As soon as the words left his lips, one of the more stronger board members picked Kokichi up off the ground and started walking him into the school. “Awh man, well this is no fun. It was still awesome though! Tell corn-hair guy thanks for being such a good sport if he’s still alive!” And with that, Kokichi disappeared into the school. Hideyo was not too pleased with this development, and let out another sigh. “Well, that’s one problem dealt with. Now, as for the REST of you…” He turned to face the trio of students, who had a mixed of defeat and regret on their faces. “It was obvious that this was a complete waste of time for all parties involved in this project. There will be no more action taken on this matter, but from here on, NONE OF YOU are allowed to partake in these ‘side projects’ for the remainder of your time at Hope’s Peak Academy. Mr. Oma will be dealt with accordingly, and I know that none of you are to blame for this...unfortunate circumstance. But, I must take the necessary precautions to stop this. So, focus solely on your studies here and nothing else. Because the next time something like this happens, the consequences will be much more severe. Am I clear?” The three nodded their heads in shame, not wanting to add more fuel to the fire.

“Good. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I now have a menace to deal with…” With that, Hideyo turned toward the school and walked towards it, with the other board members quickly following behind. The three stood there for a full minute before Kazuichi decided to break the silence. “Well, that sucked...but I mean, you know what they say. If at first you don’t succeed-” Kazuichi proceeded to get slapped in the face by Miu. “Bitch.” The inventor proceeded to storm off, muttering profanities under her breath in the process. Kazuichi, rubbing the throbbing point of impact, turned to face Chihiro, who gave him a small shrug before walking off as well. “Guys? C’mon, guys... “ He then sighed and removed his hand from the spot before eventually walking off on his own.

Eventually, all that remained of that incident was the wreckage, as well as Mondo. He pulled himself out of the wrecked car and fell to the ground, his body bruised and bloody. He looked to the sky, gasping for breath as he held his hand to his head. Then, with an irritated grunt, he closed his eyes and muttered one final complaint before passing out on the grass. “That’s the last damn time I ever drive anything other than a bike…”

**Author's Note:**

> For real though, I think we can all agree that Mondo is the true victim here-
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this everyone! There's going to be plenty more to come, both non-despair and other things, so look forward to it! And all forms of constructibe criticism are greatly appreciated!


End file.
